Perry the Platypus
:This page is for Perry the Platypus from ANYBODY'S continuity! He is a secret agent, who goes by the codename of Agent P. He has saved Danville on occasion a countless number of times. He is owned by Flynn-Fletcher Family. Perry is unable to talk, though he had once pretended to with a playing C.D. behind his back. He is also friends with Peter the Platypus. He is an O.W.C.A agent. Appearances Tiberius64/Klingon64's (Fanfiction.net author) Story Series Celestial Feelings Perry is briefly mentioned in the background of Dr. Dofenshmirtz being arrested after backing off of an attack on the USS Phineas. An Interplexing Future Perry helps his owners and their friends from the past defeat a future Emperor Doofenshmirtz. Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) Perry gets his very own TV series! It takes place during summer and he has to defeat Doofenshmirtz (Obviously). It also states that in this theme song that he doesn't wanna get married yet he still dreams about having a son like Perry Jr. Perry wears a suit this time and has his own hero jingle. An upcoming episode states that he doesn't wanna quit the O.W.C.A. Also in an upcoming episode, Perry's future son appears and has an important role and is a main character from that point on. Chapter 1 Perry the Platypus Phineas and Ferb are know what they are doing today.I know what were gonna do today!''Phineas said.Then he said, ''Hey, where's Perry?''Perry sneaked those two and went off to do his mission.Then he went to his office and know what Dr.Doofenshmirtz is up to.Major Monogram said, ''Agent P, Dr.Doofenshimirtz is building a across the second dimension memory loss and they will know that your a secret agent.Put a stop to it!''Then he headed of.Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are building a Platypus Findier.It's a machine that locates platypuses in Danville.Meanwhile, Dr.Doofenshmirtz saw Perry the Platypus crashed into his lare.''Ah, Perry the Platypus how expected.And by me I mean, totally expected.''Dr.Doofenshmirtz talked about the Bring Back to Rememberinginator with Perry for a little bit.Dr.Doofenshmirtz pulled the switch to on on the Bring Back to Rememberinginator, and it happened back to the real adventure of Across the Second Dimension. Chapter 2 Your a Secret Agent Again! All of his friends remembered again on the secret agent thing.Those are all of his friends, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Jeremy, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls.There standing next to the Fireside Girls, was Dr.Doofenshmirtz trapped in a strap.With his mouth duck taped to his legs.Phineas, Ferb, and Candace took Perry the Platypus as Agent P home.Everything was back to normal and Candace was a star for him. THE END! The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Agent P appear as a playable character in '''Agent P Mode', which you can save the day from Dr. Doofenshmirtz. In Board Game, There's Agent P Space, which you can step and play as him and fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz and if you beat him you will take 20 Rings, and if Dr. Doofenshmirtz beat you, he will take away your 20 Rings. Perry Adventures He is the main character for the show and fights more creatures with the help of his wife Agent B! Total Crazy Island In this Total Drama Island like crossover, he will make an appearance. If Summer Ended In this upcoming story, Perry the Platypus gets turned human by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Platypus Seasoning Perry meets Daffy Duck while they are both avoiding Doofenshmirtz who takes up hunting. Phineas and Ferb's Fantasmical Fantasia! Perry appears in the nighttime spectacular, Phineas and Ferb's Fantasmical Fantasia! In every scene. O.W.C.A Adventures Agent P appears as one of the two main characters in O.W.C.A adventures.﻿ He fights more evil with the extra skill of his girlfriend, Agent T, in every scene, every season, every episode!﻿ A New Platypus on Maple Street Isabella goes to the Danville Adoption Center with the Fireside Girls and adopts Patty the Platypus. Perry ends up falling in love with Patty. Il Est En Amour Perry teams up with Gibson the Dog (Agent G/Agent D) and tries to stop Doof from hurting Phineas and Morgan when they are invited over for dinner. Sadly, only Perry suceeds which was the least expected outcome - Doof IS Morgan's uncle... The Bitterness Trilogy In The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn, the Platyborg (Alternate Perry) fights against Phineas in the beginning. He nearly defeated his opponent, only to be tied up by Ferb's latest invention. In The Bitterness of Candace Flynn, Platyborg fights against Phineas and Ferb once again. In The Bitterness of The Empire, when Heinz hurts Platyborg 2.0, she and Platyborg decide to turn against Heinz and join their former enemy, The Resistance. A British Werewolf in Danville Perry goes with the trick-or-treaters dressed as Abraham Lincoln. His appearance is brief, but crucial to the plot. S.A.F. Stories Perry is a major driving force within the six currently written S.A.F. stories. He is the main character in The Rise of Legs, but his role diminishes in Isculla, though he still plays a major role. He is once again the main character in Blitz, Doof, and Monster and A Very Windy Day. Phyborg and Feronster mainly features him as a supporting character, though he does manage to wound D. Ferb before getting attacked, taking no further part in the fanfic. ﻿ Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return Perry's 2nd Dimension counterpart will make a appearance in the story. The List of Secrets He will appear in The List of Secrets as a somewhat major character. Carl: College Years He starts as a secret agent but he ends as a pet. Perry the Platypus: The TV Series From the creators of Phineas and Ferb comes a TV series all about the secret agent platypus, Perry! He first appears in the first episode (Well, obviously!), in which he has to kill his girlfriend Margaret to prevent a world explosion and a disaster in time. This is the first time he has ever kissed Margaret, and he doesn't end up killing her and throws his old hat at the core of the explosion, saving the magpie from destruction. He appears in every episode, as well as Margaret and alot of other agents. Perry Runs Away! Melissa finds out about Perry's double life being a secret agent and Perry is forced to be sent to someone else. Perry's new owner turns out to be an irken SIR unit. Perry soons runs away and the worst thing that you could ever imagine happens: You must read the story to find out. Now Phineas,Ferb,Isabella and Candace will have to fix this mess. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Perry plays a support/minor role in the series, but still battle Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry is best friends with Terry the Turtle. Ask Agent P Ask Agent P is a tumblr blog dedicated to Perry the Platypus . Where the person behind the blog roleplays as the semi-aquatic mammal, and answers questions with drawings. Art quality seems to very with the roleplayer's inspiration. Gallery 041.JPG|An Agent to Be A sad Perry leaves his owners behind.png|Perry is leaving his owners Baby Perry-1-.png|Baby Perry File-Perry time.png HeDosentDoMuch.jpg Human Perry.jpg|Perry as a human Perry.gif Perry easter.JPG Perry hatching.jpg Perry icon 1.jpg Perry whoopie.jpg Pnf.jpg|Toddler Phineas and Ferb looking at Perry's egg PerryxPattySunset.JPG|Perry and Patty :) Sad perry.jpg Perry and delilah.jpg|Perry isn't sure how he feels about his pal Delilah. Go Perry!.JPG|Woo! Go Perry! platyborg.jpg|Alternate Perry (AKA The Platyborg) Perry bday.JPG Agent p bday.JPG Perry (Human).png|Perry in Human form (lunaii) TheUnstoppablePerry.jpg|The unstoppable PERRY!|link=http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/A_New_Hope Perry and phin sense danger.jpg|Guys...look behind you... Phin holding perry by goth.jpg|Phineas holding Perry. :) Perry Wolf.png|Perry in wolf form Perry sleeping.JPG|Perry sleeping :) Baby perry.jpg Go Perry! Color.jpg|Perry always wiiin! Perry paint.png PxP.jpg|Perry with Maddyfae's OC, Patty Perry the platypus (paint).png|TDR97's Perry on Paint PFAT2D Image7.jpg|Phineas holding Perry Perry and Delilah.png|Perry with Goth's OC, Delilah Perry clay.JPG Perry alt perry.JPG We Love You, Pal.JPG Redone agent.JPG Redone perry.JPG Perry spy badge.png|Holding Spy Badge Perry action color.JPG Perry action.JPG Perry style.JPG 100611162346.jpg|Perry in Ferbluver's style Perry and baby.JPG|Perry and his daughter Perry action 2.JPG Perry the Road Runner.png|Perry the Road Runner Not Really Digestible Diet.png Don't Go.png White wedding.png What's In a Name.png Question6.png Perryquestion4.gif Perryquestion1.png Perryquestion2.png Askagentp.png Perryscrub.png Dates.png Category:Content Category:Orphans Category:Platypus Category:Animals Category:Agents Category:Perry Adventures Category:Community Category:Brothers Category:Fanon Works Category:Community Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Males Category:The Agency Category:Canon Character Category:Gyurururu... Category:Pets Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Nemesis Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Season 4 Category:Xros-Over Series Category:Content Category:Orphans Category:Platypus Category:Animals Category:Agents Category:Perry Adventures Category:Community Category:Brothers Category:Fanon Works Category:Community Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Males Category:The Agency Category:Canon Character Category:Gyurururu... Category:Pets Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Nemesis Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Season 4 Category:Xros-Over Series